Pewdiepie's Adventures
by Jayfeather24
Summary: Pewdiepie is trapped in the world of Amnesia with no idea of how he got there. All he knows is that he needs to get out. And fast.But the only way to escape is to defeat his greatest enemy of all...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay first off I know I need to work on my story Echos in the Dark but I've been having major writers block and I feel like taking a break and doing something different. So I thought I would write a little PewDiePie fanfic since I love his videos. So without further ado ( I think thats a word) lets us get on to the story! P.S.~I do not own PewDiePie,Amnesia,DayZ,Stephano, ,or the bro.**_

"Wait, wait, wait, we should end this episode. Alright, do an outro."

"Umm, uhh. If you ever find yourself on a roof with flashlights, with a girl in your disposal, don't, don't get in that situation."

"Hehe. Bro day everyday."

"Bro day everyday."

I brofisted my camera then shut it off and closed my laptop. It was great to play with Cry again but I was super tired and needed to sleep. I would upload the video in the morning. I got out of my chair and stretched my cramped muscles. I flipped off the light and went to sleep. I opened my eyes expecting to see sunshine shining through my windows, but instead I awoke in a dark gloomy room.

"Where am I?"

I got up slowly and looked around. This place seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Ellos Pewdie."

I screeched and whirled around to see a golden man standing behind me.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"S-s-stephano?"

"Of course."

I ran up to Stephano and hugged him tightly.

"That's enough." He said shoving me off.

"Stephano where the fuck are we?"

"We are in Amnesia."

"What!? How is that fucking possible!?"

He facepalmed then replied. "God you're an go."

"Okay let me look around first."

"Fine but hurry up." He transformed back into his statue form and dropped to the floor. I searched the room finding only tinder boxes and a sanity potion, when I couldn't find anything else I walked back to Stephano unsure of what to do. He quickly changed back into human form.

"This way." He walked out of the door and into a brightly lit corridor.

"I fucking hate corridors." I muttered under my breathe. We swiftly walked down the corridor. I kept checking over my shoulder to make sure nothing was behind us. I checked over my shoulder for about the millionth time to see a statue standing behind me.

"AHHHHHHHH! I DON'T TRUST YOU!" I yelled yanking its head off and throwing it down the corridor.

"Pewdie you idiot. Don't make noises!"

"Sorry Stephano." We continued down the corridor.

"Pewdie."

I stopped and looked around, seeing no one I continued after Stephano.

"Psst, Pewdie."

"Bro I don't like this." I whispered running up to Stephano.

"Shut up Pewdie."

"Psst Pewdie, chair mode."

"Mr. Chair?" I looked around and spotted a brown haired man wearing glasses and a bere crouched in the corner.I walked up to him. "Hello ."

"Hello Pewdie."

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from the bro."

I felt a sharp thwack on my head.

"I told you not to make noises!"

"Ow." I said rubbing the sore spot on my head. "I was just talking to ."

I looked back and to see his eyes had gone wide. "Chair mode Pewdie." He whispered.

"Why?"

"He's right behind you." He whispered turning back into a chair.

I slowly turned around.

"Hey there sugar tits."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed grabbing and bolting down the hall.

"RUN PEWDIE!"

We raced down the hall,desperately trying to get away from the bro.

"STEPHANO! SAVE ME!" We reached the end of the corridor. I yanked on the door but it wouldn't open. "WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"Chair mode Pewdie." Whispered .

"Chair mode activate. Boop!" I crouched in the corner besides .

The bro ran straight towards us. He slashed my arm with his claws before vanishing.

"OWW! I FREAKING HATE POOFERS!" Me and slowly got up. "Stephano? STEPHANO!" The golden statue was nowhere to be seen.

_**DUN DUN DUN! Kinda a short chappy but more soon! I promise! *Brofist* **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! (At last!) I've been updating my other stories so I figured I should update this one as well. So lets get to it. Time to find out what happened to Stephano! (or maybe not)**

**DISCLAIMER!- I DO NOT OWN AMNESIA, PEWDIEPIE, OR ANY CHARACTERS HE MADE UP.**

**P.s.- I've decided to name this series Pewdiepie's Adventures**

"STEPHANO! WAHAHDHAUFHJKAJD."

"Pewdie we should go."

"AWHAJIHDJAWHU."

"Pewdie?"

I felt a light tap on my arm. I looked up to see staring at me.

"THEY TOOK STEPHANO!"

"We'll get him back I promise."

I looked up at my friend and smiled. I wiped my eyes and slowly got up.

"Let's go kill those fucking barrels."

"First lets fix up your arm."

I looked at the bloody gash on my arm. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah." Then everything went black.

"_Hey Pewdie."_

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying and a cold stone floor. was nowhere to be seen._

"_Hey Peeeeeeewdie." I got up and looked around for the source of the voice._

"_Hey Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewdie!"_

_I slowly turned around to see a tall black haired man with sunglasses standing behind me._

"_Looking for them?" He pointed to a corner where Stephano, ,Piggeh,and Jennifer were laying, dead._

"_NO! YOU FUCKING BARREL!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I ran towards the barrel but he vanished before I could touch him._

"_You can never stop up Pewdie! Well will kill everyone! And the world will be ours! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"NO!"

I opened my eyes to see Martin laying on top of me.

"AH!" I flung him off and he disappeared into the shadows. I picked up the chair next to the bed and started hitting on the ground while shouting,

"HE TRIES TO RAPE ME EVERY FRICKING NIGHT!"

"Pewdie its me Mr.C-"

"EVERY FRICKING NIGHT!"

"Pewdie! It's me ."

I stopped smashing the chair on the ground and I gently set it down.

"Sorry ."

"It's okay." He said, turning back into a human. "Oh and careful with your arm. The stitches will come out if you move it too much.

"Oh," I said, looking at my arm to find the cut wrapped in bandages."Thanks."

"No problem." said, smiling. "Also someone else i-"

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I felt arms wrap around my body.

"I'm pumped! I'm so fricking pumped!"

"Piggeh!" I smiled and pushed him off. I turned to look at him. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Looking for you!" I smiled looked around the room.

"We should go. We need to find Stephano."

"Okay. Here's your lantern Pewdie."

"Thanks. ."

"I'm pumped! Let's go!"

I slowly opened the door and peeked out into the hall.

"Come on." We walked out the door and slowly made our way down the hall. Checking the rooms as we went.

"You can never leave Pewdie."

I whipped around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Said , starting to tremble.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Must have been my imagination." I turned around and we started walking down the corridor again.

"Why don't you stay with me?"

"There it is again!" I narrowed my eyes. "I don't like this place."

"Let's just keep going."

"Yeah!"

"Okay..." I turned and we continued walking.

"Forever..."

I turned around and screamed at the top of my lungs. Limping towards us was a small child. Her flesh was hanging off her in shreds. You could see the flesh falling off her in bits and chunks and she slowly came closer.

"Don't run... I only want to play."

"RUN!" We turned and bolted down the hall. She someone always seemed to stay right behind us. We dashed into a room and slammed the door behind us.

"What do we do!?"

"Into the closet!" We all darted into the closet and slammed the doors behind us. Our breath sounded loud in the stillness. We heard the door to the room slowly creak open and the shuffling footsteps of the little girl.

"Where are you?"

I held my breath as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"_Please don't find us."_

The footsteps stopped and the front of the closet. For a second I thought she had gone away when suddenly the closet doors flew open.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!? Bet you guys didn't expect and update huh? WELL YOU'RE GETTING ONE! In all seriousness though, I honestly wasn't gonna continue this story at first. I looked at it and was like 'Eh, this idea was stupid.' But then I was looking through review (I really need to check those more) and I saw what people had said and I was like 'EHUGUHUGEUHGU YOU GUYS ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THIS CRAP!' So here we are now. So...Yeah. I'm gonna start responding to reviews now. So yeah. To those who reviewed.  
Nutzeranonym (chapter 2)- Hi! I'm glad you like it. I'm going to try to write fast now that I know people actually care! Also I'm touched that you think my writing is good (because honestly it isn't, there are way better writers than I am.)**

**Kura-kun (chapter 1)- Thanks! I've been trying to figure out how to spell that for ages. I will try! *brofist* (chapter 2)- Yes I know the suspense! And I'm uploading this now so here you go! *brofist*  
Guest (chapter 2)- No, that isn't it. I promise more!  
SonicMX (chapter 1)- Chair mode is great, and thanks!**

**Guest (chapter 2)- Thank you, and yeah I'm planning on it. I'm going to try to work and my revising skills (sadly this means slower updates but (hopefully) better quality. And don't worry, I'm going to.**

**Wait. .YOU (chapter 2)- Thanks, and I'm not sure. I'm going to try to update more frequently, but don't expect regular updates.  
Man you don't know how much reviews mean to me guys, like seriously, I freak out everytime I get a review. So anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for...ONTO THE STORY! (Also because I'm a bitch this is going to be from Cry's point of view SO YOU HAVE TO WAIT LONGER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO PEWDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ALSO LONG INTRO IS LONG!)**

"Wait, wait, wait, we should end this episode. Alright, do an outro."

"Umm, uhh. If you ever find yourself on a roof with flashlights, with a girl in your disposal, don't, don't get in that situation."

"Hehe. Bro day everyday."

"Bro day everyday." I smiled as I ended our Skype call and shut off all of my recording equipment. I glanced over at my clock.  
"_Hmm, looks like a good time for a nap." _ Yeah, a nap sounded really good right now. I stretched my back as I got up from my chair, wincing as it cracked.  
"_Man, I shouldn't have sat in one place for so long..."_ I lazily made my way into my bedroom and flopped on my bed, not bothering to change.

"_I'll just have to get up in a few hours anyways..." _I yawned and closed my eyes, snuggling under the blankets. After a few moments I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the smell of decay attacking my nose. I groaned and reached out to pull my blanket over my head, but my hand closed on nothing but air. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself looking at nothing. Just darkness. Complete. Utter. Darkness.  
"I'M BLIND!" I blurted out the first thing I could think of, because, well, it was the first thing I could think of.  
"Hehehe, you're not blind cutie. You just have a mask on." I jumped a little as I heard the voice. Well not really jumped considering I was lying down, but you know what I mean. I carefully reached up and felt a smooth cold hard surface on my face.

"Oh..."

"Hehehe, here. Let me help you with that." I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting as the mask was pulled off my face.  
"Thanks friend." I sat up, taking a good look at the person in front of me. He was a man, with messy pink hair and pink ripped clothing.  
"No problem cutie, although I don't know why you'd wear a mask. You're quite attractive." I blushed a little at his compliment.  
"Thanks...My name's Cry. What's your name?"

"Piggeh's my name, romance is my game. So what's a fine little thing such as your self doing here?" I felt my face grow hotter as he waggled his eyebrows at me.  
"Umm...Where is here exactly?"

"Why Amnesia of course!"

"Oh..." My voice trailed off.  
_"How the hell is this possible!? I can't be in a game!"  
_"Now, come on!" I blushed a little as he took my hand.  
"Huh?" I blinked at him in confusion as he yanked me to my feet.  
"Well I can't leave a cute little thing such as yourself to wander around here alone. So come on!" I yelped as he pulled me forward.  
"Where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

**Looking for Pewdie eh? Piggeh you dirty liar, you were flirting with Cry! Anywhoo, leave a review telling me what you think! (Or not, that's okay too...) AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! GOODBYE!**


End file.
